Smiling Natalie (cz.5)
W pisaniu tej trollpasty pomogła mi http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:InnocentLiliana * PS. W PAŚCIE UŻYŁAM GIFA, KTÓRY ZROBIŁAM Z TEGO FILMU : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niXgvPvRsRI – nie jest mój. Za błędy przepraszaaam. -----G W pisaniu tej trollpasty pomogła mi http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:InnocentLiliana * PS. W PAŚCIE UŻYŁAM GIFA, KTÓRY ZROBIŁAM Z TEGO FILMU : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niXgvPvRsRI – nie jest mój. Kilka dni temu rozwaliliśmy całe mieszkanie jakiegoś śpiącego człowieka, a na dodatek zdążyliśmy posprzątać dom przed powrotem Slendera z lasu! Teraz oglądam z Jeffem, Liu, Jane, Niną i Tobym telewizję. BEN bawi się z Puszkiem (Puszek to mój kot), Sally jest w ogrodzie, Lily się kąpie a pozostali są w sypialni. Jeff zaczął cicho śmiać się pod nosem. -O co chodzi? –Spytałam. On zaczął śmiać się coraz głośniej. -Jeff? –Spytał Liu. Jeff wybuchnął śmiechem po czym zaczął biec do łazienki. Walił w drzwi z całej siły. -CZEGO?! KĄPIE SIĘ PRZECIEŻ! –Jeff upadł ze śmiechu na podłogę, po czym wstał i jakby nigdy nic otworzył drzwi. Wziął jej ubrania i wszystkie ręczniki po czym wyrzucił je za okno do ogrodu. -JEFF! –Krzyknęłam i pobiegłam do sypialni po jakiś inny ręcznik dla Lily. Szybko jej go rzuciłam. Zaczęłyśmy gonić Jeffa. On wbiegł do kuchni i wyciągnął z zamrażarki stanik Lily w którym była galaretka i go nałożył… -Czy ty jesteś jakiś niedojebany?! –Szepnęłam głośno. On chwycił jakąś reklamówkę. -MAM WASZE TELEFONY! –Śmiał się. Prawie wszyscy go gonili. Jeff zrzucił siebie stanik Lily, a Jane zamknęła drzwi na dole i klucz schowała do kieszeni.. On tylko próbował je zniszczyć (http://static.gifpal.com/uimages/QEF7dxhrjsG.gif *). -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Wydzierał się jednocześnie się śmiejąc. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! –Krzyknął Slendy. Jeff chwycił posłanie dla Smile’a bo wiedział, co go czeka a ja i BEN skoczyliśmy na niego. Jane otworzyła drzwi. BEN i E. Jack chwycili Jeffa za ręcę, ja i L. Jack chwyciliśmy go za nogi i wyrzuciliśmy go daleko za drzwi. -Spierdalaj! –Lily wzięła jego telefon (który został w kuchni) i w niego rzuciła. Roztrzaskała go na małe kawałki i dobiła polewając wodą. Zamknęliśmy drzwi na klucz. Liu stał obok nas i płakał, ale ze śmiechu. Usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Lily wzięła jakiegoś kapcia po czym otworzyła drzwi. -Idź stąd! –Rzuciła go kapciem w twarz. Zanim zamknęła drzwi, pies wybiegł do ogrodu. Zaczął gonić Jeffa, który krzyczał ze strachu. Smile zerwał z niego spodnie, więc wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Widocznie chciał swoje posłanie. Otworzyliśmy drzwi, a Jeff wrzucił do nas Smile’a po czym usiadł na trawie jednocześnie się śmiejąc. -Było warto! –Krzyknął po czym pokazałam mu środkowy palec. Wszedł do budy i położył się na posłaniu. Pod głowę położył reklamówkę z telefonami. -Ej, co wy robicie? –Podeszła do nas Alice Liddell. -A co, nie widać? Wyrzuciliśmy Jeffa z domu. -Ale jest zimno i lekko pada deszcz! On… -Zaczęła mówić. Ja i Liu ją podnieśliśmy, ponieważ była bardzo chuda i lekka. -Jeff masz koleżankę! –Odłożyliśmy ją obok budy. -Nienawidzę was! –Krzyczała, a my wbiegliśmy szybko do domu. –Sally pomocy! –Krzyknęła. -Nie przesadzacie? –Spytała Sally. Lily była już mocno zdenerwowana. Zaczęła ją ciągnąć za włosy. -MIŁO BYŁO WAS POZNAĆ! –Krzyczała i popchnęła Sally w okno. Nie rozbiło się jednak, więc zwyczajnie zrobiła z nią to co z Jeffem i Alice. Jane ponownie zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Wszyscy patrzeli na siebie jak na idiotów… No… cóż… Jeff latał ze stanikiem Lily i wypełnił go galaretką, Lily chodziła w samym ręczniku, wyrzuciliśmy ich z domu... -Co teraz z nimi zrobimy? –Spytał Slendy. -Wpuścimy ich jak przestanie padać… -Powiedziałam i pobiegłam z Lily do sypialni, żeby się ubrała. Usłyszałyśmy ciche szepty za oknem. Chciałyśmy wyjrzeć, ale było już za późno. Cała trójka weszła do sypialni przez okno. Sally i Alice się obraziły na wszystkich, jedynie Jeff się śmiał i żartował. Nawet nie był na nas zły… Do sypialni wszedł BEN a Sally zaczęła na niego krzyczeć. -JAK TY MOGŁEŚ?! –Spytała a on się śmiał. –ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ! –Rozpłakała się a BEN „spoważniał”. -A my byliśmy razem? –Przymrużył oczy i znowu powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. -Co to się stanęło… -Krzyknęłam. -Co się dzieje? –Spytał Jeff. -TO PRAWDA, ŻE BEN BYŁ ZE MNĄ! PRZYZNAJ! –Krzyknęła Sally ciągnąc Jeffa za kaptur. -No chyba cię pojebało, dziewczynko... –Powiedział poważnie. Wziął z szafy spodnie i je ubrał. - Głupi pies… -Szepnął -No… Nie powiem, że nie… -Powiedziałam chamskim głosem. Sally z płaczem poszła do salonu. Cała „rodzina” pytała co się stało. -Aleee… Wy byliście razem? –Spytał E. Jack. -NIE! –Krzyknął BEN. Sally się z nim przekrzykiwała. Zaczęła podchodzić z siekierą do jego komputera. Ja i Toby podbiegliśmy do niej i wyrywaliśmy jej ją. -Uspokój się! –Toby popchnął Sally do salonu. Każdy się przekrzykiwał. Sally płakała, BEN był zdezorientowany i wszyscy uważali, że to on ma rację. -Co ty sobie ubzdurałaś?! –Krzyknął BEN a Sally wybiegła z domu. -Co to było? –Spytał L. Jack. -Masakra… -Powiedziała Nina. –Najgorsze jest to, że wszyscy śpimy w jednym pokoju. Te dziecko nam jeszcze coś zrobi! -Super. Dziś nie zasnę! –Krzyknęła Lily. -Ja się jej boję! Chcę mieć oddzielny pokój! –BEN schował się pod stół i trząsł się ze strachu. -Slendy zrób coś! –Krzyknęła Jane. -Ale co?! –Usiadł bezradnie na krześle. -Ja dziś tu nie śpię, za bardzo się boję –Wzięłam z wieszaka kurtkę i chciałam wyjść z domu. -Ja też! Idę z tobą! –Powiedziała Lily. Szybkim krokiem szłyśmy przez ogród. Poza murem usłyszałam dziwne dźwięki. Zobaczyłam daleko od nas Sally z piłą mechaniczną. Zaczęła do nas biec. Od razu wbiegłyśmy do ogrodu . -SALLY TAM JEST! MA PIŁĘ! –Krzyczała Lily. -SALLY CHCE NAS POZABIJAĆ! –Otworzyłam drzwi i wbiegłam do domu. -Co? –Spytał L. Jack. -SALLY. TAM. MA. PIŁĘ. ONA. ZABIJE NAS. – Nie mogłam złapać tchu. -Sally ma piłę mechaniczną i idzie tutaj! –Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Jeff i L. Jack wyskoczyli przez okno z sypialni, które znajdowało się na piętrze. Za nimi cała „rodzina”. Smile szczekał jak opętany. Schowaliśmy się za domem w krzakach. Gdy Sally weszła do domu i go przeszukiwała, my mieliśmy czas na ucieknięcie. Wszyscy wybiegli poza mur. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę miasta. Już się ściemniało. Ludzi prawie nie było. Nawet jeśli, to ich omijaliśmy. -Co teraz? Fajnie by było mieć taki dom, w którym każdy miałby pokój osobno… -Zaczęłam marzyć. –O i żeby to nie było w mieście czy coś, tylko żeby ten dom był za murem tam gdzie my mieszkamy… -Zaczęłam się cieszyć, gdy o tym myślałam. -Może tak się da… -Powiedział E. Jack. –Nie wiem co tam Slendy zrobił, ale nasz obecny dom nie pojawił się za jakimś magicznym murem tak bez powodu. -Aleee… skąd on go wziął? -Ukradłem! –Powiedział Slendy. -Oh… Okej… -Szepnęłam. –Ale jak? -Nikt nie wie dokładnie. Ale… Slendy musi być sam w domu, robi jakieś teleportacje czy coś takiego -Powiedział Toby. -Jakieś pogańskie ceremonie?! Oj! –Powiedziała Nina. -Sama jesteś pogańska ceremonia! –Krzyknął Slender. -Cicho… –Szepnęłam. –Sally jak nas znajdzie to nas pozabija… -Przejdzie jej… Chyba… Może… -Powiedział Jeff. -Fajnie by było mieszkać tu… -Pokazałam na dużą willę. -Oooooohhhhhhh… -Powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie i spojrzeli na Slendera. -Niee.. Niee! –Powiedział. -Spoko… Jeśli wolisz, żeby Sally zabiła cię podczas snu… -Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. -Jak ja was nienawidzę, nienawidzę! –Krzyknął. –No dobrze… Musi być pusty –Wszyscy powiedzieli krótkie „Jeeej” ze szczęścia. -Jak mamy to zrobić? –Spytał BEN. -Wasza sprawa –Slender usiadł na ławce i wyjął książkę. L. Jack pociągnął za klamkę. Ktoś nie zamknął drzwi! No cóż, jego problem. Weszliśmy do domu. Był cudowny. Korytarz miał białe ściany z półkami na książki. Nad nami wisiał duży szklany żyrandol. Obok było wejście do łazienki. Zerknęłam tylko na chwilę – Łazienka miała niebieskie ściany, białą podłogę. W niej było kilka biało-złotawych lampek na ścianie. Pod nimi była duża wanna. Poszliśmy dalej. Obok był salon, który miał białe ściany ze złotymi paskami. Lampa była w kolorze złotym. Była tam telewizja, komputer, dwa laptopy, telefon stacjonarny... Było pięknie. Dalej była kuchnia, ale nie zajrzałam tam. Weszliśmy po schodach na piętro. Było kilka sypialni. Nie były małe, ale nie były też ogromne. W każdej z nich było jedno łóżko piętrowe oraz trzy normalne. Ale tylko w dwóch były komputery i telewizory. Były też biurka, kanapy i fotele… W pozostałych były tylko te „ważniejsze” meble. W jednej sypialni spała dwójka dzieci. Była tam dziewczyna mniej więcej w moim wieku i chłopczyk – miał około 5 lat. Ujrzeliśmy jeszcze jedną „dodatkową” sypialnię. Była duża, było w niej łóżko, na którym spało jakaś para, dwie półki z każdej strony łóżka, biurko, obrazy, lustra… Zastanawiam się, po co im taka wielka willa skoro mieszkają tu tylko 4 osoby? -Okej, ja rozłączę kable od telefonów –Szepnął Jeff. Jane spojrzała na niego. -Ooo, a kiedy pierwszy raz to robiłeś? –Spytała. -Nooo… Może u Ciebie… A może… -Zaczął myśleć. -Nie ważne, zabijemy ich czy po prostu wygonimy? Tak czy siak nas nie znajdą –Powiedziała. -Wyrzućmy ich… -BEN otworzył okno i się zaśmiał a ja pobiegłam do pokoju, w którym spała dziewczynka i chłopiec. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi, pięciolatek się obudził. -Ty znowu lunatykujesz? Jesteś głupia! –Powiedział i przetarł oczy. -Ej, o co znowu chodzi?! Michael, idź spać… –Dziewczynka wstała i odezwała się do brata. -Ale… Czy… -Chłopiec zamarł, wiedząc, że jego siostra spokojnie spała. -IDŹ SPAĆ! –Krzyknęła. -EJ! KTO KRADNIE MOJE POWIEDZENIE? –Do pokoju wparował Jeff. Pokazałam palcem na dziewczynę. –TY SZMATO! –Powiedział i zaczął do niej podchodzić. -Co tu się dzieje? Jeff, nie rozłączyłeś wszystkich kabli! –Nina weszła do pokoju. Wygoniłam ich. -Uhh, nareszcie. No, co tam? –Spytałam rozkładając się na fotelu. Milczeli i mieli łzy w oczach. Chłopiec uciekł z domu. Nawet nie trzeba było go prosić. Dziewczyna wstała. -KIM TY JESTEŚ?! –Krzyknęła. -Natalie. -CZEGO CHCESZ?! –Rozpłakała się. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans iść po pomoc. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam się z nią kłócić, że od teraz to dom naszej „rodziny”. -PUŚCCIE MNIE! POTWORY JAKIEŚ! HALINKA WSTAWAJ! –Krzyknął mężczyzna z sypialni. -Zamknij się! -L. Jack wypchnął go za okno. To samo zrobił z kobietą. Nie rozbili się. Na dole Slendy trzymał ich tak, żeby nie poszli po pomoc. -Oki, zwiewamy! –Powiedział E. Jack. -A Nati?! –Spytała Nina. Usłyszeli mój krzyk i wbiegli do pokoju. -Ty idiotko! –Szarpałam się z dziewczyną, która miała na imię Vanessa. -Masz przesrane! –Powiedziała. -Natalie, odej… -Powiedział Liu. Chciałam go rzucić plastikową butelką, ale się schylił. -Natalie! –Krzyknął Jeff. Vanessa rzuciła go gazetą. On i jego brat do nas podbiegli i musieli nas siłą rozdzielić. Jeff trzymał Vanessę, Liu mnie. -NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! –Zabrali nas z domu. Gdy dom był pusty, Slendy do niego wbiegł i zaczął swoje (jak to Nina nazwała) pogańskie ceremonie. Znowu się szarpaliśmy. Jeff i Liu z mężczyzną, Nina i Jane z kobietą, BEN trzymał chłopca a ja i Lily tłukłam się z Vanessą. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak dom zniknął. Wszyscy oprócz mnie, Bena, Lily i L. Jacka uciekli. Vanessa trzymała mnie z całej siły, małżeństwo trzymało Lily i Jacka a chłopiec usiadł na BENie… -No to po nas! –Powiedziałam. Usłyszeliśmy piłę mechaniczną. Każdy odwrócił wzrok. Stała tam Sally. -Uciekajcie! –Krzyknęła. Czyżby już nie była na nas zła? Może… Podchodziła do każdej osoby z tamtej rodziny, po czym oni nas puszczali i uciekali. Gdy wszyscy byli wolni, zaczęliśmy uciekać. Biegliśmy jak najszybciej w stronę muru w lesie. Po chwili, gdy w niego wbiegliśmy, wszyscy poszli w stronę willi, która stała obok starego domu. Większość osób spokojnie rozmawiało i rozwiązywało problem kto gdzie śpi, ale… Ja, Jane, Sally, Lily, Jeff, Liu, Nina, Alice, BEN i Jill się kłóciliśmy. Doszłoby do bójki, gdyby nie Slender. -O co wam znowu chodzi?! –Krzyknął. -Został jeden pokój bez TV i bez komputera i jeden z TV i komputerem! –Krzyczała Sally. –Poza tym, czemu będziemy mieszkać tutaj? –Spytała. -To trudne, bo… -Zaczął. -Nie ważne! -Krzyknęłam. Sally tylko westchnęła. -Może… Niech w jednym pokoju będzie Sally, Alice, Jane, Nina i Jill. W drugim wy pozostali. -CO?! –Krzyknęłam. -W TAKIM RAZIE TO JEFF NAS POZABIJA! ALBO ZNOWU UKRADNIE MI STANIK I WŁOŻY TAM GALARETKĘ! –Spanikowała Lily. -Ciszej! Teraz tylko musicie się dogadać w sprawie TV i komputera… -Znowu zaczęliśmy się przekrzykiwać. -Ej, to może przenieśmy TV i komputer ze starego domu do jednego z tych pokoi? –Zaproponował BEN. -No dobrze, ale ja już się tym nie zajmuję. Żegnam! –Wszedł do swojej sypialni i trzasnął drzwiami. Kategoria:Współpraca